


Rose Quartz

by SpaceBoyFromHell



Category: HELIOS Rising Heroes (Video Game)
Genre: "you love him" "no i don't shut up", Asch is gay you can't convince me otherwise, Denial of Feelings, Love Confessions, M/M, Might be OOC, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:02:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28534848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceBoyFromHell/pseuds/SpaceBoyFromHell
Summary: Perhaps the most infamous love stone is rose quartz, which is known to be the stone of unconditional love......a perfect gift for someone he's loved for a while, Asch decides.
Relationships: Asch Albright/Oscar Bale
Kudos: 4





	Rose Quartz

Asch never understood what it was that made him so attracted to Oscar. Was it simply that Oscar seemed stronger than him, which made Asch want to challenge him at any opportunity? Was it that Oscar was always so kind to everyone that gave Asch a higher opinion of him? ...not that kindness mattered to Asch. Not at all. Maybe it was simply that Asch and Oscar were rookies at the same time, under the same mentor, and Asch hated being seen as Oscar’s equal. Whatever it was, it was simply infuriating. 

Recently, Asch decided he was sick and tired of not knowing what this feeling was. He had to know, so he could get rid of it. He’d spent every spare moment trying to think, going through past experiences to figure it out. After a while, people started to get worried. Asch wasn’t acting like himself. Billy, the most “trustworthy” informant, decided to get to the bottom of this.

“Hey, Asch-paisen!! You’re acting differently, what’s up?” He asked, approaching Asch, who glared at him. “Fuck off.” Asch replied, then went back to thinking. Billy sighed. “We’re either gonna do this the easy way, or the hard way.” Asch didn’t bother to acknowledge Billy’s “threat.” Billy sighed again, then a mischievous grin spread across his face. “You’re thinking about Oscar-paisen, aren’t you?” He asked. Asch almost leapt out of the chair he was sitting in, and shot a death glare at Billy. 

“HAHAHA! I can tell from your reaction that you were!!” Billy laughed. Asch stormed over to him and lifted him up by his shirt. “You better not tell ANYONE. You ain’t gonna say a fucking THING about-” 

Asch was cut off by Oscar suddenly entering the room, and shouting “What’s going on?! Asch, put him down!” Asch looked like a deer in headlights and quickly dropped Billy. “Oscar...why are you here?” He asked nervously, like a child caught causing trouble. “Billy asked me to come here. He said that you wanted to talk to me. Is that not true?” Oscar asked. Asch glared at Billy, who smiled like the Grinch. Asch looked away, a slight blush appearing on his face. “It’s fine if we talk for a bit, I guess.” 

Oscar stared at Asch. “Your face looks a bit red. Are you sick?” He asked. Asch looked unusually shocked. “No, I’m fine! In fact, I’m feeling great!! Good enough to spar! So come on, let’s go and-” Oscar cut him off with a simple “No.” Asch looked at him, a little confused but mostly annoyed. “Haaah? Why not?!” He demanded. Oscar simply sighed. 

“There’s something you aren’t telling me. I’m not going to spar with you until you tell me.”

...and with that, Asch ran off. That was extremely unusual, and left Oscar and Billy standing there, confused. Well, confused until Billy started giggling. “What is it?” Oscar asked. Billy laughed even harder. “Sorry Oscar-paisen, I can’t tell you, or else Asch-paisen will be reeeeally mad at me!” 

Meanwhile, Asch sat in his room, cursing both himself and Billy. “The hell he’s gotta tell Oscar for?! Goddammit!!” After a while of pacing around his room, yelling and swearing, Asch finally collapses onto his bed. Then it hits him. Those months of confusion...that strange feeling he always got around Oscar...it was love. The last thing Asch expected. He buried his face in his pillow and screamed. 

The next day, Asch woke up more annoyed than usual. Of course it HAD to be love. But since it didn’t seem like it would change...Asch sighed. “How do these things normally work...?” He muttered to himself. There was a confession, right? The more Asch thought about it, the more his heart started to race. And the more he didn’t want to confess. After all, after what Oscar saw yesterday, there’s no way Oscar would accept his feelings. Goddammit. 

And even after swearing to himself that he wouldn’t, Asch went out and bought a rose quartz stone for Oscar. He’d read something about it representing unconditional love, and assumed it’d be a better way to let Oscar know how he felt than actually confessing. Oh, how wrong he was. 

Because when Asch suddenly walked up to him and handed him a pink stone, then ran off...well, Oscar was nothing but confused. “It’s pretty...but what did he mean?” Oscar asked out loud, to no one in particular. Dino just so happened to be passing by, and approached Oscar. “What did who mean?” He asked, catching Oscar off-guard. 

“Well...the thing is, Asch just gave me this stone out of nowhere and ran away. His face looked rather red too. Dino, what does it mean?” Dino looked at the stone for a minute, then laughed. “That’s rose quartz! I heard once that it’s a stone that represents love!! And if Asch gave it to you, then ran away-” Oscar felt his face begin to heat up. So that’s what it was. A confession? He sighed. “I’m going to go talk to him about this.” Oscar said, walking away. “Good luck!!” Dino called out after him.

Oscar knocked on the door to Asch and Jay’s shared room. “Who is it?” Asch asked. “It’s me.” Oscar replied, and there was a few moments of silence before Asch opened the door. Oscar felt himself smiling. “Listen, Asch, I know how you feel.” Asch looked shocked, but Oscar continued, “I...I think I feel the same.” 

Asch made Oscar repeat those words at least a few more times before he understood. When it finally sank in, Asch blushed bright red. And...he laughed. Oscar had rarely seen Asch this happy before, and it was amazing to see. Asch explained everything, from when he’d first begun to have feelings for Oscar until now. “I guess I never really did ask, but...Oscar...will you be my boyfriend?” Asch asked, his face getting even redder. Oscar smiled. 

“Yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> Well. I dunno how I've gone so long without writing about one of my favorite ships, but here ya go!! Sorry if the ending feels a bit rushed/forced, I was kinda losing ideas but didn't wanna give up on this fic. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed reading this!


End file.
